


Drenched in White

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Linctavia, 7 (Prompt: #7 Being drenched while wearing white)</p><p>Pregnant Octavia unintentionally finds her wedding dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drenched in White

The wedding had been a little impromptu. It was just a perfect storm of events.

Five months pregnant with their first child, Octavia had been scrounging around for maternity clothes in Mount Weather. Since she was so skinny, her belly was already prominent, and it was nearly impossible for her to fit in her old clothes.

She found a pretty white dress in a random closet and had been trying it on when Lincoln walked in on her.

It was a strapless white flowy dress with a black border at the top. It fitted loosely around her bump, and it looked absolutely amazing on her.

She stared at herself in the mirror while Lincoln just admired her in it. There was this look on his face that she couldn’t decipher.

He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he looked at their reflection.

His hand caressed her baby bump, his fingers splayed against it. “You look so beautiful.”

He saw her smile, and then he kissed her. Her hands cupped his face as she returned his kiss.

“I want to marry you,” he whispered.

And that’s how he proposed. It took them only a week to plan everything including the making of the rings. Seeing as he was the TriKru, he whittled them from a tree.

It was a small ceremony with the Sky People and Indra in attendance. Afterwards, they retired to a waterfall where they would be spending their “honeymoon”.

Lincoln was the one who set up camp since Octavia was still getting used to her center of gravity changing. She wasn’t too big, but it was enough to throw her off.

So she laid on the shore while he got everything. The water lapped at her swollen feet, the cool water refreshing on the warm day.

The sun was out and shining in the sky, and it played wonderfully with the effect on the water. Every now and then she would a rainbow or a shimmer.

“Are you sure it’s safe to go swimming here? Not that I would mind having a matching scar on my other leg?” she called out, and she could practically feel his smirk from here.

“You ask that every time we go to a river or lake. We are fine here, Octavia,” he responded. He can’t blame her for her caution. He had seen the scar on her leg. She was lucky to have survived the encounter.

The more Octavia stared at the waterfall, the more she wanted to go swimming. Throwing a look over her shoulder, she saw Lincoln setting up their tent. It was going to take him a minute, so why not go for a swim. He had taught her after all.

She decided to wade in with her wedding dress still on. The water felt amazing on her warm skin, so she dove underwater to cool off the rest of her body.

She lazily swam around, loving the feeling of the water taking the strain off her back and feet. She laid down on her back and let herself float like Lincoln taught her.

It was relaxing to feel the sun on her face, the water on her body, and to take in the beautiful scenery around them. The greens that had taken over the area and the small wildlife.

Nothing had ever so perfect before. She could faintly hear Lincoln calling her name, but she tuned it out for a moment.

That is until she bumped into something hard, and then realized it was the bare chest of her husband. She looked up at his face, his eyebrows arched.

She quickly got to her feet and clung to him. His lips came down on hers in an instant.

It was heaven to feel him against her. This man that she loved. Who was so gentle with her despite the amount of strength he had at his fingertips.

His right hand smoothed the dress over her belly, and his hand kept going down until he reached the hem. She gasped when his hand moved underneath and found her center.

She was wet within seconds. Pregnancy hormones were in her favor this time. His fingers easily slipped inside of her as he deepened the kiss.

Her hands held onto him tighter while she moved her hips against his hand, seeking her own pleasure from him.

When he curled his fingers, she was lost in a haze of pleasure. She choked back a cry as she came while holding him.

When she recovered, she pushed his white pants down in the water. He lifted her up and entered her in one stroke.

Their lips were fused together once more as they moved against each other. It was hard for him to hold her up for a long time since she had extra weight, but he gritted through it. He wasn’t denying either one of them this orgasm.

He knees nearly buckled when she came with him inside her. He held off his own climax, desperately needing to put her down.

He carried her back to the shore and laid her down, covering her body with his. Their fingers linked, and he entered her once more, moving slowly this time.

He took his time drawing out her pleasure. He even stopped a few times to taste her. When she had been denied for long enough, he entered her once more and didn’t stop thrusting until she came hard with him following.

They laid side by side trying to catch their breaths. Lincoln turned to look at his beautiful bride.

Her hair was a mess, but she was breathtaking. The white dress was now see through, and it clung to every curve of her body. He smiled and kissed her.

This was their new beginning he thought as he looked at her baby bump. His hand went to it as so often did.

She leaned in for another kiss and soon they were back to making love.


End file.
